No Way of Escape
by Son Spicy
Summary: It was all thanks to her father's company, that both couldn't escape their destiny... [Gh/Vi]
1. Letting Loose

**AN - Just want to say this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's ok for a start. I know it isn't like 'perfect' but like I said this is my very first time writing a fanfic. Also for any grammar mistakes my bad, I tend to re-read the story to make sure but they always tend to slip me by. So sorry about that!**

 **I just want to say I'm a big Gh/Vi fan, I love all of the them don't get me wrong but idk I like these two the most. ^-^**

 **So, this is the first chapter, please help me with some advice by leaving reviews for the next chapters to come, and other than that I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Is it obvious that I don't own the Dragon Ball series?**

* * *

 **WHAM**

"Oh c'mon now sweetie-"

 **BANG**

"I-I did this for the better good of the company!"

Mr. Satan exclaimed, as his daughter kept throwing him pots of plants from the house.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She roared, "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID COMPANY!" Throwing another pot at him, he dodged it once again.

"AHHH!" Screaming in frustration she stops and starts stomping away to her room.

"B-but Videl! He's a sweet boy, and um… he's also a Prince!"

"Oh wow, I can't wait to meet my prince charming to live happily ever after!" She mumbled sarcastically, as she entered the room. Slamming the door right behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she threw herself on the bed. ' _I can't do this anymore, but might as well enjoy my last night…_ ' Reaching over to her drawer she grabs her phone, dialing her best friend, Erasa.

 _E - Hello?_

 _V - Hey…_

 _E - GIRL, WHAT'S UP!_

 _V - Oh my god, chill Erasa…(giggles) Listen, want to...go get a drink? I just need to let myself loose. Ya know._

 _E - ...so it's one of those days isn't it?_

 _V - You guessed it._

 _E - Alright I'll be there in 10, I'm close by so see you in a bit._

 _V - See ya and thanks for this._

 _E - No need to thank me, Vi! Love being there for my best friend!_

Hanging up, Videl goes to the bathroom and starts getting ready. She gently pulls a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at herself in the mirror.

' _Just enjoy yourself for tonight. Don't think of tomorrow…_ '

Turning the faucet sink on, she grabs a handful of water and splashes it on her face. Her way of feeling fresh, and some sort of freedom, so to say.

Drying herself up, she hears honking. Her cue to leave, rushing she grabs her phone and wallet. No need to change her short jean shorts, and tied back shirt. ' _I need at least a little freedom, from this fucking situation. Before his 'Royal Highness' can decide what I wear._ " She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Running down the stairs she rushes towards the door, "Uh sweetie pie?" Stopping on her tracks, she could see her father nervously standing on the side.

"What dad?" She said through her teeth angrily.

Gulping he continued, "Err...take care okay? I know this is a lot, but this is for the good of the-"

"Company." She said finishing his sentence. "Listen dad even as an adult I still can't make my own decision. You know why? Because it's always for the fucking company, either that or training! Let's just deal with it tomorrow! Okay!?" She said screaming at him, turning back to the door she opened it and slammed it right behind her.

Stomping once again she head towards her friend car who could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Videl this car is new, please don't break the door." Erasa said politely as soon as Videl sat down. Looking forward she grabbed the handle and slowly and gently closed the door.

"Happy?"

"Very." Erasa smiled, as she pulled her sunglasses down and started to take off.

No one talked on the way to the car, well except the explicit songs that Erasa has been singing and rapping too.

 ** _Said little bitch, you can't fuck with me_**

 ** _If you wanted to_**

 ** _These expensive, these is red bottoms_**

 ** _These is bloody shoes_**

 ** _Hit the store, I can get 'em both_**

 ** _I don't wanna choose_**

 ** _And I'm quick, cut a nigga off_**

 ** _So don't get comfortable_**

 ** _Look, I don't dance now_**

 ** _I make money moves_**

 ** _Say I don't gotta dance_**

 ** _I make money move_**

 ** _If I see you and I don't speak_**

 ** _That means I don't fuck with you_**

 ** _I'm a boss, you a worker bitch_**

 ** _I make bloody moves -_**

"C'mon Vi! Sing with me and Cardi B baby!"

"Oh my god…" She murmured to herself blushing in embarrassment, seeing her friend rap to Cardi B was the worst! However, they finally arrived at their destination before Erasa could continue.

"Awe man, and the song was starting!" Erasa pouted, however, Videl gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh well c'mon now! I need to find my sugar daddy!"

"Jesus Christ Erasa!" Videl exclaimed, "What? I need some fun." She winked at her best friend.

Both walking up to the security guard he stopped them without looking up. "Sorry ladies, reservations on-" Finally realizing who he was talking too, he shut himself up. Taking a moment he stepped aside, "Please come right in."

Videl arms crossed, squinting her eyes at him walking by. While Erasa ran inside the new popular club/hotel, as they finally made it to 'official' entrance they were awestrucked.

Both girls knew the famous DJ Zedd was in the city to perform but didn't think he would be doing something like that here! But here he was in the living flesh in the club, Erasa was drooling in excitement, and Videl could only blush because she always had such a crush on him.

"C'mon Vi!" Erasa said pulling Videl in the very pumped and excited crowd.

Somehow Erasa found a way to get to the very front, actually she literally pushed people out of the way saying 'I SAW HER DID IT' or 'I SAW HIM DO IT' as the people got up from the floor angrily, reaching up Zedd was blaring the music as loud as the place could hold. But as the song was ending, he put on 'The Middle' next, literally everyone started singing to it.

Erasa was singing literally in Videl's ear, and she felt like she lost her hearing from her friend singing and not from the blasting music.

Touching her friend arm, she pointed at the bar. Erasa gave a thumbs up and wink, and Videl left.

The bar area was a little far from the music, there was a curtain that separated the area so that's kind of a good thing.

Finally arriving she sat down on one of the stools, letting go of a deep breath she held for awhile.

"Err..Ms. Videl? Want something to drink?"

Looking up she saw the nervous bartender, obviously he recognized her. She just gave nod. "Give me something that says ' _Fuck your father's company_."

Nodding, he started making her something.

As she looked down she got on her phone, strolling through her social media, not even noticing that there was one other person in the room as well. She heard someone chuckled, looking up she saw a guy on the other side where she was sitting.

"Something funny?" She said raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Smirking he got up, he was a tall one.

Six feet tall and maybe four inches around there, he looks so rough, nice broad shoulders, his hair was spiky except the one that he seemed to let it get in one of the way of his onyx eyes. From the clothes he's wearing an open button shirt with the sleeves rolled up he was definitely built, seeing the upper part of his chest open from the t-shirt, and his shorts, damn, you can see his legs ripped as fuck. His whole body was literally perfection...

Taking a seat next to her, she can now see his face more clearer. Perfect jawline, and looked like he was growing a stubble apparently. _This guy is literally hot as fuck, he can't be real at all._

In the sudden awe, she realized words were coming out of his mouth. Taking a couple of blinks Videl came back to reality.

"I actually ordered the same, being honest." Rubbing his neck nervously looking at his drink. "Well, except the ' _father's company_ ' part." He chuckled. "Tomorrow's kind of not my day. So I'm here to enjoy myself as much as I can." Now taking a sip of his drink.

"Same here." Videl said as she took hers from the bartender. Taking a sip from hers. Feeling the drink go down her throat, her eyes widen. Soon enough she started coughing, "Holy shit, this is strong as fuck!" She exclaimed.

The mysterious guy laughed seeing her reaction, and went back to his drink and finished it. Setting it down, he signaled the bartender for another one.

"Well, you got what you ordered." He said, putting his attention to Videl again. She smirked and finished the drink in one gulp. Wiping her mouth from the back of her hand.

"You're right…another one!"

Both got their drinks and looked at each other as they chugged it down.

 _These guys are going to kill themselves… oh well not my problem. Except... oh no! I hope I recorded last night episode of Ghost Adventures!_

Both Videl and this guy were drunk out of their minds, after 5 minutes of nonstop drinking. The bartender just looked at them and shrugged. Cleaning the last cups he took theirs before they can say ' _Another one_ ,' again.

"Listen guys, you two are the only ones here so I'm going to go. Another guy is probably going to take my shift and oh-"

Videl jumped on the mysteries guy, hungrily going for his lips. He, of course, had no hesitation what's so ever, immediately grabbing her by the waist lifting her up putting her on the counter.

"Right…" The bartender took some keys out of his pockets. "Here!" He tossed it right next to the ' _couple_ ' making out. "Those are the keys for the rooms for the upstairs suite. I was hoping to use them tonight but you guys can have them." Packing his things he left.

Breaking apart, Videl looked at the guy and both with lust in their eyes. He took the keys and put her over his shoulders, she couldn't help but laugh by his actions.

Going up the stairs was a task given by Videl face expression, both of them drunk out of their minds, however he was still able to make it up which got her more excited. Putting her down, he pinned her against the door, arms above her as he kissed her neck.

"So should we continue where we left off?"

Videl licked her lips, and reached over to him to gently bite his bottom lip causing him to groan.

"What's your name stranger?"

"Introduction at a time like this?" Pulling himself closer, Videl could feel his erection poking her stomach.

Moaning, she continued. "Need to know, so I can scream your name no?" Her eyes looked at him or rather his luscious lips.

"You first." He said, nibbling her earlobe.

"V-Videl." She stuttered, giving a small jump. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Now it was rubbing against her crotch. "Yours now stranger." She managed to say perfectly, but biting her lip seductively afterwards.

Smirking as he finally let go of her arms and nuzzled her neck instead, he finally gave an answer.

"Gohan. My name is Gohan."


	2. You

**AN - Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews, srsly mean a lot! And yes this chapter does contain a lemon, but I don't know if it's that *good* I tried my best, so let me know. This wont be the only lemon that I have in mind, in further chapters I'll be adding more but hopefully I improve! :3**

 **Also this is my first story too, so please be easy on me! I'm still learning! O:**

 **So other than that, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review! Every single one counts! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER - Is it obvious I don't own the Dragon Ball series?**

* * *

" _Oh yes! Fuck me Gohan! Oh god you're so big!" Videl moaned arching her back, as she held on Gohan's chest._

 _He squeezed her ass an_ _d kept thrusting into her, feeling that hot friction and the sound of their skins hitting each other._

" _V-Videl you're so tight!" He exclaimed as he felt her bonce him harder, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast._

" _Touch me please Gohan! I'm so fucking close!" She moaned louder, shutting her eyes hard._

 _He looked at her and did what he was told. His eyes full of ecstasy couldn't believe that this was how his night was going to turn out to be._

 _Suddenly he felt her inner muscles tighten and she quivered. She started stuttering some words as she sat still on him. Her messy hair, going into different places. But he feel the warmness that quivered around his dick and god… it felt so good._

 _A minute passed and she started to calm down, Gohan however… he was eager to keep on going._

 _Smiling at him, she reached for his lips. Letting his dick slip out of her, but still erect._

 _Passionately making out, Gohan grabbed her waist and turned her around. Now she was laying on her back and it was his turn._

 _Still not breaking apart he started caressing her thigh, giving it some soft strokes. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck._

 _Grabbing her legs he slowly pulled them apart. His dick rubbing her bottom lips._

" _Oh Gohan, stop t-teasing me…" She panted._

 _He smirked, and started playing with her chest again. "Mmm, so soft and squishy." And put his head in between them. He squished them together and he could feel Videl wetter than before, as his dick still kept rubbing her folds._

" _Gohan! Please fuck me already!" Videl pleaded, he could her desperation and for the hell of it. He did it._

 _Lining himself once again, he placed the tip in and slowly started inserting his huge length._

 _Both moaning in pleasure from the sensation again._

 _He rested there for a second so she could adjust herself on him again. Looking at her, she gave him a seductive wink, and he knew.._

 _Going a slow rhythm, he started thrusting himself into her where his shaft was halfway out, then he would go all the way back inside of her. Making it pleasurable as possible, but it seems that she had other plans…_

" _Faster Gohan! Fuck my hard! Oh shit, fuck me like a dirty bitch!" She screamed, and squirming around his dick._

 _He picked her up and let her sit on him, grabbing her legs he placed them on his side._

 _Then picked her waist and started thrusting her hard, the friction was a lot of either of them. But fuck it, it was what she wanted…_

" _YES! OH GOD! IM- IM - GOING AGAIN!" Videl said as she nuzzled his neck, fisting his hair in the process. 'Already?' He smirked to himself, and he went even rougher with her._

 _Not even a second past, and he felt that warm sensation once again around his dick. He loved it way too much to stop._

 _So he kept going, "G-Gohan!?"_

 _The only sounds in the room was the hard smacking of their skins that each of them were producing and the screams and grunts that each were having._

 _After ten intense orgasms, Videl was so sensitive. She wondered how Gohan was able to hold it in, but soon he felt a warm fuzzy feeling._

 _Videl also felt another one, and with a loud scream she clenched her inner muscles again on his huge dick, letting it go. Gohan loved that feeling, 'So warm! So tight….'_

" _Ahhhh!" Gohan grunted, as he jerked himself into her, letting go of his release. It was a lot he was holding that he was still cumming inside of her. She was getting overflowed, "Mmm Gohan…" she moaned. After a couple minutes passed._

 _He gave a last trust and pulled out of her. Both panting next to each other, looking up at the ceiling._

" _T-that was amazing." Videl said turning to him, after a couple minutes past._

 _He was still breathing hard, seeing that amazing chest that she had the chance to feel as she was riding him hard. She never felt so lucky, that she literally forgot everything about tomorrow._

 _He turned to her after a minute, and smiled. A sweet tender smile. Then pulled her closer to him, which caught her by surprise._

 _But after feeling his soft, warm embrace she couldn't help but give the exact same smile._

 _Letting go a heavy sigh, Videl rested her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around his._

 _Without looking up, she can tell that she wasn't the only one enjoying this blissful moment._

* * *

"VIDEL!"

"H-huh?" Videl woke up rubbing her eye. "Where the hell am I?" she yawned and stretched at the same time.

Getting her vision more clearly, all of a sudden he sees her dad in his usual morning robes.

"D-Dad?" Her eyes wide open, ' _What the fuck!? Was that a dream!'_ She looked down and saw that she was wearing her usual sleeping clothes. "Err… How did I get here?"

"Erasa. Who else." Her father replied with a serious tone. ' _Oh no he's pissed.'_ She looked away from him.

"Really?" Videl asked disappointingly. Wishing that it wasn't true.

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Satan wanted to question it but decided to let it slide.

"Listen Videl, you should've known better how to handle yourself! What you did last night was such an irresponsible move! You're lucky your best friend was there and no one was able to take advantage of your drunken state!"

Not saying a word, she thought of her dream. It was so livid… did it not happened? Was it all in her head, that she just met the most attractive guy ever? Only Erasa could know what happened…

"Videl just take a bath, I'll leave you some pills to try and feel better. Today's the day remember, and I don't want to leave a bad impression with the family." Mr. Satan said, at his daughter.

Videl didn't reply but just laid there looking at the ceiling, rolling her eyes.

"What time am I meeting my Prince Charming daddy?" She said sarcastically but her father didn't notice.

"Two hours, so get ready!" He said as he left shutting the door.

"TWO HOURS!?

Immediately getting up, she threw her covers to dash out of her bed. But as soon as she tried to stand up she stumbled down.

"Oh shit, what the fuck?" She realized how sore she was and it hit her -

' _So it wasn't a dream…'_ She smirked to herself, but why didn't Erasa left a note or something to let her know. _Hmmm…_

' _I'll call her later.'_

Trying to stand, she had to hold onto herself hard. ' _Shit! I know it was the best sex ever but damn I didn't think it would leave me this bad… Great and the day I'm supposed to meet this guy.'_

Holding on to the walls she made her way to the bathroom.

' _Maybe a nice relaxing bath could try and help me at least._

1 Hour An Half Later

"Oh please, make yourself at home. Ms. Briefs and Mr. and Mrs. Son!" Mr. Satan said trying his best not to be nervous.

"Gee thanks, Mr. Satan!" Mr. Son said, "But you can call me Goku, no need to get formal!" He said scratching the back of his head as he gave a cheeky smile.

"Are you sure Prince - Err... Mr... um... G-Goku?"

Laughing he nod his head.

"Mr. Satan?"

Turning his direction was set on the women with blue hair.

"Yes Ms. Briefs?"

"I just want to say that I'm glad we're able to have this arrangement, you know. But your daughter is taking awfully long, is… is she okay?"

"Oh yes! Yes! She's just really excited, you know! She w-went out with her friend for like um… celebration so to say!" Mr. Satan said smiling so wide that it was starting to ache.

Ms. Briefs smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry for coming in late!"

 **WHAM**

Mr. Satan wide eyed seeing the other women, Mrs. Son hit her poor son with a… pan?

' _Where in the world did that thing come from?'_

"Mom, I'm sorry!" The young man said painfully holding his head as he was on the floor on his knees.

"Imagine if you were one minute late! Oh that poor girl," he rolled his eyes seeing his mom being dramatic, "You're lucky she isn't down her yet!"

"Didn't want to even be here." The young man mumbled underneath his breath.

"Did you say something!?"

"N-No! Nothing mom!"

Mr. Satan lead them to the direction of the living room where everyone sat there patiently.

The young man paid no attention to anything accept looking out at the window.

Some time has still passed and Videl wasn't there.

"I'm sorry for my daughter lateness, I'll see if she's okay - "

As he turned to go up the stairs to get her, he saw Videl coming down.

She was wearing a red and black dress with a little devil in the middle. Mr. Satan slapped himself in the face.

" _Seriously Videl?_ " He whispered annoyingly to her.

She shrugged, and walked where everyone else was waiting.

"Good afternoon." Videl said politely, to the guests that looked surprise.

However the young man, stood there stiff after hearing her voice but didn't bother to turn around. Videl, didn't care. The process for this to work for the company of their families is all that is important. _Apparently._

"Young man! Come here and introduce yourself!" His mother replied angrily at his son.

She heard him sigh, and turned around. Her eyes wide opened, breathing hard. She bit her bottom lip, and from the look of his. He was smirking.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand, "My name is Gohan."

Gulping, she shook her head a little and regained composure. "My name is Videl." She shook it. Now trying her best to look confident.

"So seems like you're the one I believe I'm marrying?" He said blushing a little as he gave smile.

Videl's face red as ever, ' _No this cannot be happening… He's the one that I'm going to be with!?'_

"Videl, are you alright?"

"Gohan?"

"Yes." He put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to faint, so please catch me." She said looking at him.

"Huh?" Giving a confused expression, he tilted his head.

Within seconds she was in his arms passed out.


	3. Day After

**AN - Hello everyone! Just wanted to say I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far! :) I really wish I could schedule a certain time to upload frequently but I just can't sadly during the moment, especially since I still have last minute projects, and graduation to worry about (high school, meh). Also I'm currently going to be traveling a lot during the summer as well, but don't worry I will post some as much as I can because I will be taking my laptop with me.**

 ** **Don't forget to leave a review, they're a big help for me to continue on with the story! So I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you all next time! ;)****

 ** **DISCLAIMIER: Is it obvious I don't own the Dragon Ball series?****

* * *

' _She fell asleep,' Gohan gently caressed her cheek by the back of hand. 'So beautiful…'_

 _He felt his heart flutter, but if only he could loved her. Besides it was probably a one night thing. Well, his first… 'Can't believe I just lost my virginity to a girl, I never met before but feel like I had.'_

 _Pulling her closer, he gave her a short long kiss on her forehead. However, as he pulled her he felt her leg move and her thigh started rubbing against his dick._

 _From being limp a moment ago, it was hard once again. 'I'm surprised how she was able to fit the whole thing.' He chuckled to himself._

' _Better resolve this.' Smirking he gently slid her off his body. She moved, but still was asleep but her position was laying flat now on her back, with an arm over her head and the other only barely covering her chest._

 _Getting up he slowly crawled to her entrance, opening her legs a little wider he got himself in position._

 _Standing on his knees, he started touching himself. Rubbing it slowly, he kept looking at her._

 _She was absolutely beautiful, if it wasn't for tomorrow shitty commitment he would've loved this to be more than a one night stand._

 _Quickening the pace he started rubbing himself faster, 'Maybe she can help even though I don't want to wake her up…'_

 _Getting closer, he rested himself on her bottom lips and started rubbing himself against her._

 _He gave a low growl, as he kept rubbing. He could already feel the precum, 'Oh god, Videl.' Looking up, he saw her face move side to side and her hand clutching on the mattress sheet._

 _He kept thrusting on top, and knew he was going to cum soon._

 _He heard her hiss, and the feeling inside of him was so much now, that he could barely contain it anymore. Gently putting just the tip inside of her, he let himself release._

 _He grunted hard, nuzzling her stomach. Leaving hot trails of kisses. After a minute he lifted himself up to clean. But looking down once more he saw the amount he left on her and what was overflowing out of her too._

' _Hopefully she doesn't get mad,' He smirked to himself in satisfaction as he tried to calm his breathing. She was also breathing hard, but moved to lay on her side. Rubbing her thighs together ever so tightly. But still asleep._

" _Better shower."_

 _Grabbing the covers from the bed he put it over her body, 'There… just in case anyone comes.'_

 _As Gohan was going to walk to the bathroom he heard a knock, making him flinch. He felt the energy, his bodyguards and a… woman?_

 _Grabbing a towel, he wrapped himself. Then walked towards the door._

" _What's the problem?" He peeked through the open crack of the door, not to show anything just to be on the safe side._

" _Prince Gohan, this girl… Erasa? Well, um she's looking for her friend and-"_

" _Woah!"_

 _Looking at the direction of the voice he saw a short blonde girl there standing, looked like she was going to expose herself in any moment with the clothes she's wearing, er if they were even clothes…_

" _Err… Yes?"_

" _I-I um… saw my friend come here, Videl? Listen I respect her privacy but um… if she's in there. Could you possibly send her out, I have to get her home and-"_

" _Don't worry about that E-r-a-s-a," He said her name weirdly, "I'll get her home safely."_

" _Um… yeah sure, I'll just tell her dad that I'm dropping her but it was actually you. So, thanks!" The women exclaimed happily, seeing that her friend actually hooked up with a modern day prince. 'Damn, she always get the best ones.'_

 _Turning to his bodyguards he nodded to them, their sign to leave. Seeing them walk away he closed the door._

 _Sighing he looked up and could see her still sound asleep as ever. 'Sadly, this night is going to end sooner or later.'_

 _Walking to the bathroom he proceeded to shower…_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"What happened!? My baby girl!" Mr. Satan panicked seeing Videl in Gohan's arm.

Gohan, his eyes wide open, couldn't say a word. He looked at Bulma, who gave him a glare. ' _I definitely didn't expect this!'_

"C'mon let's take her to her room." Bulma spoke, Mr. Satan nodded.

Gohan picked Videl up bridal style, and followed him. His heart started pumping fast as he felt Videl's head rest on his chest.

' _We had sex last night, no need to get nervous Gohan…'_

Walking up the stairs Mr. Satan pointed at Videl's room, nodding he went there. Walking in the room he gently laid Videl down on her bed, sitting on the edge of her bed he couldn't stop looking at her.

' _To think… that she's the one I'm arranged to marry with, not bad Bulma.'_ Gohan half smiled as he thought to himself.

He kept caressing her cheeks and saw her face flush red. Raising an eyebrow, he gently cupped her cheeks. Turning her head side to side, observing every little detail of her face expressed.

Gohan felt like he was hypnotized by her beauty, so soft, smooth, creamy… He suddenly felt tight in his pants. Looking down he saw the huge bulge he had. ' _Damn it…'_

Looking back at Videl he gave her a quick peck, and smiled.

"G-Gohan…" She moaned her name. His eyes opened wide opened surprised that she would actually mention his name.

 **Knock Knock**

Startled he jumped up from her bed and was trying his best to calm himself down. "Err… please come in." He said clearing his throat as he regained composure.

"Hey, she's still out?"

"Oh um yeah, yeah she is." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen Bulma, I swear I had no-"

"Don't worry about it Gohan, besides I was the one who sent you there. I didn't know she was going to be there either, also that neither of you guys knew each other and that you two would end up doing it already." Bulma giggled seeing Gohan's face flush bright red.

"Geez Bulma, I had enough tease from everyone already." He chuckled nervously.

"At least you guys know each other though, I hope she's still going to go along with this agreement."

"Yeah, but it sucks that this is the way we're going to be with each other because of the company, I mean -"

"Listen Gohan take it easy," She said looking at Gohan with a reassuring smile. "Who wouldn't say no to you after both of your last night ex-"

"BULMA!" Gohan gritted through his teeth as he covered her mouth, after seeing her burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She laughed a little more but calming herself down, "Gohan, you're a great guy. I know it's going to be hard I mean trust me, look at me and Vegeta." She raised an eyebrow, "Just take it slow and steady. Don't feel pressure into telling her who you really are okay?"

Gohan nodded, and saw Bulma leave.

Letting go a heavy breath he sat back down. "Urghhh, I wish this wasn't for the company's sake for us to be together like this,Videl. I know I should take it slow about this but I wish our first time meeting one another wasn't like last night. Well, actually I don't mind doing it again…" He chuckled to himself, than looked back at her. ' _Can't wait to hear the questions you have when you wake up.'_

* * *

"GOHAN!"

"V-Videl! C-Calm down! You just fainted." He ducked as Videl started attacking him with a pillow, "CALM DOWN MY FUCKING ASS!"

"Wait!"

She hit him under the chin causing him to fall backwards. She jumped on top of him, hitting his head nonstop with the pillow. "What a _Prince Charming_ you are! I bet you knew who I was and took advantage of me, so I wouldn't say no to the marriage!"

Of course none of the hit gave Gohan any pain, he just wanted to play along but now he was getting annoyed. Grabbing her wrist that held the pillow she let it go struggling to free her wrist now. "Let go, Gohan!" He just sat there raising an eyebrow but chuckling in entertainment seeing her struggle just him holding her tiny wrist. "Fucking asshole…" She said squinting her eyes looking at him, he finally let go chuckling. Then started rubbing the back of his neck seeing her get up from his lap.

However he reached for her hand, and she looked back at him with confusion.

"Videl, um hold up, what you said earlier… I swear I didn't know it was you. I wouldn't do something like that and to be honest, yes I am a prince. But, I just don't actually consider myself as one. If that makes… any… sense?"

She just looked at him, "So you just act normal, that's it?"

"Pretty much," He shrugged. "Where I'm from it's Prince Gohan, here in this area. I'm just Gohan, the nephew of the famous Bulma Briefs." He smiled cheesily.

She bit her bottom lip trying not to smile.

"Also, I'm wondering… I know this is isn't like a right proposal, I mean technically we're forced into this. But… what do you mean you wouldn't say no to me because of last night?" He smirked.

Her eyes widened realizing what she had said, her face flushed red. "S-Shut up!" She crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "Let's head down, everyone is worried about you."

"Right, because it wasn't like I fainted out of the blue in front of everyone in the strong arms of my prince charming who was fortunate enough to save me!" She said sarcastically. Gohan knew she was being sarcastic but he pumped his chest up, _'trying to look more tough and manly.'_

"Why of course my future princess, it is my duty!" He teased with a low superhero kind of tone, but burst out laughing seeing Videl regretting her comment. However, she joined in after realizing it was actually funny.

"C'mon let's head down then." She said walking towards the door, Gohan followed her. Talking their way down the stairs, Gohan suddenly got tackled.

"Hey!?" Lifting himself up from the ground, he saw two little rascals hanging each by his arms, giving him the most devilish smirk.

 _'Oh great, just what I needed...'_


End file.
